A compound having an angiotensin II receptor antagonistic activity is a drug which exhibits high activity for hypertension by such a mechanism that the compound antagonizes angiotensin II which causes a vasoconstriction action through the angiotensin II receptor on the cellular membrane. This drug is developed as an oral dosage form, and, for mitigating patient's troublesomeness, the drug is administered once after having a meal every morning. However, as is generally in common with oral dosage form, a change of a blood level of the active component with time after administration shows a pattern in which the level reaches the maximum 3-4 hours after administration and then falls. It is of importance to suppress the elevation of blood pressure at night and from bedtime to daybreak and, in order to also expect effective concentration also in the afternoon or at night, a little higher dose should be formulated. However, for this kind of a drug, it is of importance to control a dose and, at a higher dose, a patient experiences a blood drug level higher than that required for the patient, even if it is temporal. Sometimes, there is, a possibility that a higher blood level gives the patient displeasure such as giddiness and wandering. Therefore, for this drug, it is said that an ideal preparation form is a sustained-release absorption preparation, which maintains a blood drug level till the next day with a smaller range of fluctuation, once it has been administered to a patient. In general, a so-called extended-release oral dosage form, although the dosage form is made so that absorption an active component at the early stage after administration can be suppressed, the absorption efficiency of the active component is not necessarily constant within the large range of an alimentary canal, and is especially low in the large intestine. Thus, the retention time of absorption is decided by small intestine passing time (about at most 6 hours), and actually, the expected duration of absorptivity is hard to be obtained.
On the other hand, since an active component can be retained at an administration site for a long time by transdermal administration route, generally it is known that duration of much prolonged absorption can be expected in drugs having high skin permeability such as nitroglycerin or steroids.
In addition, since many patients with hypertensive are old, when they are also suffered from other alimentary canal disorders, sometimes, oral administration of a drug for hypertension may cause inconvenience. Therefore, an effective pharmaceutical preparation for hypertension which can be administered conveniently by an administration route other than oral administration is desired.